doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Last Great Time War
"There was a war. A Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost." ::- The Doctor (DW: "Gridlock") The Last Great Time War (also referred to as the Time War) was a conflict fought between the Time Lords and the Daleks for, in the Doctor's words, "the sake of all creation." (DW: "Gridlock") Pre-war events The Time Lords foresaw a time when the Daleks have destroyed all other life forms and become the dominant creature in the universe. The Doctor was sent to Skaro in a time before the Daleks evolved to avert their creation or affect their genetic development so they evolved into less aggressive creatures, but opted to only delay their development. (DW: "Genesis of the Daleks") During the 46th century, the Supreme Dalek ordered the duplication of the Doctor and his companions Tegan Jovanka and Vislor Turlough in a plot to assassinate the members of the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey, but the plot was averted. (DW: "Resurrection of the Daleks") Before their disappearance from time and space to participate in the Time War, the Daleks were - in the words of Jack Harkness - "the greatest threat in the universe." (DW: "The Parting of the Ways") Course The Gelth, who lost their physical form and became gaseous during the Time War, described the conflict thusly: "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged, invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms." (DW: "The Unquiet Dead") According to a legend known to the Sontaran Empire, the Doctor led the battle in the Last Great Time War. The Sontarans were disappointed that they were not allowed to take part in the conflict, which Staal the Undefeated considered to be the "finest war in history." (DW: "The Sontaran Stratagem") The Zygon homeworld burned in the first days of the Time War. (DW: "The Day of the Doctor") Davros was thought destroyed in the first year of the Time War when his command ship flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child at the Gates of Elysium. Although the Doctor had failed in his attempt to save him, Davros was rescued when Dalek Caan, a member of the Cult of Skaro who had departed from a point after the Time War's resolution, used an emergency temporal shift to overcome the timelock and return to the war. (DW: "The Stolen Earth") The Doctor fought on the frontline during the Time War and was present during the fall of Arcadia. (DW: "Doomsday") The Time Lords resurrected the Master because they knew he would be the perfect warrior for a Time War. He escaped in fear after he saw the Dalek Emperor take control of the Cruciform. He made sure they would never find him by using a chameleon arch to turn himself into a human and subsequently hiding at the end of the universe. (DW: "Utopia", "The Sound of Drums") Eve's species, a time-sensitive race, were not involved in the war but they were attacked by the Daleks because of their ability to read the timelines. Many of their people were exterminated. (SJA: "The Mad Woman in the Attic") Aftermath The food stock of the Nestene Consciousness, including its protein planets, was destroyed in the war. This provided the impetus for its invasion of Earth in 2005. (DW: "Rose") Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: **"The End of Time" **"The Day of the Doctor" *"The Last Day" References *Doctor Who: **"Terror of the Zygons" **"Rose" **"The End of the World" **"The Unquiet Dead" **"Dalek" (first identified as the Last Great Time War) **"Father's Day **"The Parting of the Ways" **"School Reunion" **"The Satan Pit" **"Doomsday" **"Gridlock" **"Utopia" **"The Sound of Drums" **"Last of the Time Lords" **"The Sontaran Stratagem" **"The Stolen Earth" **"Journey's End" **"The Rings of Akhaten" **"Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS" **"The Name of the Doctor" **"The Time of the Doctor" **"The Magician's Apprentice" **"The Zygon Inversion" **"Heaven Sent" **"Hell Bent" *The Sarah Jane Adventures: "The Mad Woman in the Attic" *The Adventure Games: "City of the Daleks" *SJA: Alien Files'': **"Episode 2" **"Episode 4" *"The Night of the Doctor" Category:Conflicts Category:Gallifrey